I'll fight fate for you
by HyugaHimeSama
Summary: The Hyuga heiress is arranged to a marriage she must fulfill. Uchiha Sasuke has chosen Hinata to rebuild his clan, but her heart is set on someone else. Is fate really set? Neji will do anything to rewrite his own and his beloved.


White pearly eyes watched them from afar. His eyes narrowed and he clenched his  
fists trying to with hold his rising anger. Without noticing they were being  
watched, the raven haired man ducked down and stole a kiss from the young Hyuga  
heiress.

Her eyes opened wide in surprise. She didn't know how to react to the sudden  
kiss. After a short pause which felt longer than it really was, Sasuke pulled  
away giving her another short kiss. Hinata's cheeks were flushed. Sasuke  
had a smirk on his face, apparently content with the girls reaction.

Sasuke softly caressed Hinata's cheek with his hand. "I'll see you soon"

Hinata nodded nervously.

He gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead, after all he didn't want to make his  
soon to be bride faint. He waited until Hinata walked inside the big doors of the  
Hyuga compound.

* * *

As soon as she was on the other side of the doors, she ran towards the main  
house. By the entrance, her father was on his way out. He gave Hinata a look and  
nodded, he was pleased that his daughter was marrying the last heir of the  
Uchiha clan. But what he didn't know, was that his daughter had already someone  
to love. Someone who he would probably not approve of.

* * *

She felt antsy, pacing back and forth in her room. Just where in the world was her Nii-san.  
She was worried he might have seen the events that happened a few hours ago.

The sun was setting and the orange light that shone through her window was fading  
fast and it was getting dark. He didn't have a mission today, Hinata remembered.  
They had agreed to go out together that day. That was until Sasuke showed up and decided to take her out. She couldn't refuse the orders from her father. What she wasn't counting on, was on that last kiss her new fiancé had surprised her with.

The house felt unusually cold, Hinata opened her window and peeked outside. The  
fresh autumn air shifted her hair. She felt a drop of water fall and bounce off  
her hand. Little by little the drops picked up and it started raining. She loved  
the smell of autumn rain.

She hurriedly closed the window and twisted her body to face the other way. The  
very dim light that shone from outside highlighted somebody's feet  
on the floor. Hinata followed the body to identify who it was. He cautiously walked towards  
her. Hinata sighed in relief.

Then he stopped and Neji just stood there. She wondered if he was mad.

Hinata walked closer to him. She was nervous, how should she react? She  
definitely didn't want to hurt his feelings. His arms caught her off  
guard when she was swooped into them. He held her tight with one hand around her  
waist and another in her hair and kissed her.

Hinata closed her eyes and kissed him back. He slowly pulled away, bumping his  
forehead on hers. "I saw it all…" He said breathy "I was so jealous… I wanted  
to go and tear him away from you." He then kissed her again. This time more  
fervently wanting to erase any trace of Sasuke's kiss.

"Why did you let him kiss you?" he said in a slightly angry tone. "you could  
have pushed him away". Neji abruptly let go of Hinata.

"I-I was caught off guard" She responded nervously and reached out for him. Her  
hand landed on his chest, she could feel his heartbeat accelerating. "Please  
don't be mad…"

With a grunt he gave Hinata a cold look at first. "I can't stay mad at you, I  
just… I'm tired of hiding our relationship, you are soon to be married. Is that  
what you want?"

"You know that I love only you... Neji. It is not my choice to be married to  
Sasuke!" Hinata lowered her eyes in sadness. "You know that my father would not  
accept our relationship."

"I don't care! I'll fight that Uchiha bastard for you, I'll go against any other  
Hyuga, just to be with you"

* * *

A/N So I found this fic I wrote a loooon long time ago, and said what the hell, why not publish it. I know it's OOC, but... what the hell. fanfiction is anything goes lol. I don't know if I'll continue, there's another fic I also wrote a while ago that I'm looking for in my email files. Thank you for taking your time into reading this ( if you did) ^o^


End file.
